OOS 31
Notunoth 9, the party takes a brief vacation in Oceanside before leaving for the Mirage Temple. It is immediately preceded by OOS 30. It is immediately followed by OOS 32. It occurred between sessions 21 and 22. Transcript Veggrek: Veggrek attempts to track down Kiono. Gloom: an investigation check with disadvantage, Veggrek Veggrek: 7 Gloom: indeed, Veggrek finds the Wayward Kiono, catching sight of her as she heads back to the resort Veggrek: There she is at last. Veggrek scurries after her before he can change his mind, a small wooden box tucked into his pocket. “Ah— Hi. Kiono? Have you got a moment?” Kiono: Kiono had been somewhat lost in her thoughts, and jumps slightly when Veg speaks. She's placed one of the scrolls in her bag, but is still holding one in her hands, which she clutches tightly to her chest now. "Oh. I...I, guess.." She doesn't look exactly thrilled about this, but isn't, like, being '''super' obvious about how much she would like to be elsewhere.'' Veggrek: Veggrek takes a quarter-step back when she jumps. He’s smiling on purpose as he presents her with the small wooden box. “I’m— I found something I thought you might like?” Kiono: Kiono studies Veg, but eventually takes the gift with some hesitation, like it might explode or something. She holds it a moment, eyes still on Veg, then shifts her gaze to the box and opens it. Veggrek: The box contains, within a protective nest of fabric scraps, a glass figurine of a long-necked bird standing on one thin leg, holding a twisting serpent in its raised claw. “It’s a crane. For community, and... vigilance, and justice...” Kiono: Kiono examines the figure, admiring the craftsmanship. Then she looks at Veg, cautious. "It... it represents those things...?" Veggrek: Veggrek nods, hands held stiffly at his sides. “Yes. They— they roost in big communities and take turns standing watch. It’s heraldic.” Kiono: She is contemplative a moment, then asks quietly, "But... why?" Veggrek: “To apologize for earlier.” Veggrek looks away. “For needling you about having fun. And— for not coming to you honestly about my concerns. The truth is, you— I haven’t seen you act quite like this before, and in light of... All this business about other beings hijacking persons to their own ends, it— it scared me.” Kiono: Kiono is quiet for a moment. "You..... you think I've... been possessed by something?" Veggrek: “Currently? I’m not sure. But at the time, when you were showing me your keepsakes and dancing? Yes. ...Are you?” “Or. Have you?” Kiono: Kiono makes a face somewhere between confusion and deep thought. "....possessed by... a sense of excitement, perhaps... Captured by the... elation of a job done. Why would... why would the things that... Why would my happiness be a sign of some other thing controlling me?" She looks hurt by the time she's finished. Veggrek: Veggrek winces. “Because it’s... new, maybe. Have you been happy before? Since we met?” Kiono: "Of course I have," she says curtly. Veggrek: “Oh.” Veggrek says, very quietly. “I don’t remember it. I’m sorry. I saw you act differently and— I mean, compared to what I remember— and I was concerned. But you should be happy.” Kiono: "There are different ways to display happiness." Veggrek: “I’m sure there are. But sometimes it seems like you’re a different person entirely, and... do you have any idea what I’m talking about?” Kiono: "Do I have any idea if I'm acting like two people sometimes?" Veggrek: "...Yes?” Kiono: Deadpan. "No, that's not something I was aware of." Veggrek: “Right, well... I invoked Belxari and asked for her guidance, and she told me to come to you with my concerns.” Kiono: "I see. And have you done so now?" Veggrek: “I have.” Kiono: "Then it sounds like you have completed your assignment from the gods." Veggrek: “Well, it’s ongoing. It wasn’t a mission so much as... advice.” “Wait— are we friends?” Kiono: "What?" Veggrek: “I was specifically told to present my worries to those that care about me and rely on my friends.” Kiono: "...so... you... want to know... if I apply to that?" Veggrek: “Yes.” “It would be silly to put all this burden on a stranger, right? Or a— coworker, as it were.” Kiono: "......you.... you clearly... think of me as such........ You wouldn't have... told me otherwise, I should think..." She seems distracted. She hugs the scroll closer to her chest. Veggrek: “I— I suppose so. But the important thing is that it goes the other way. That you care about me. That’s what she said.” “And that’s a lot to ask of a person, I— it’s nothing personal if we just don’t click that way, I have plenty of friends, a working relationship is just fine, but...” He shakes his head. “I was chosen to help you. We have no greater purpose than each other.” Kiono: "Were you chosen to help me, or to help make sure the halberd was completed?" Veggrek: “I won’t pretend to know what the Gods intend, but as I understand it, Belxari wishes for me to help you accomplish your task. So, both, but it’s not so much in a ‘pick up the halberd and do it myself’ way.” Kiono: Kiono looks frustrated, and seems about to say something, then closes her mouth and looks away. After a moment she finally looks back at him. "Good to know. Have you completed your task here then?" Veggrek: “I’ve brought my concerns to your attention and I’ve apologized. So... yes.” Kiono: "Great." She looks around, not really looking for anything in particular. After just a little too long, she says, "Well. I... I have.... things to do." And she turns to continue back toward the resort. Veggrek: “See you.” Now what? Kiono: Kiono goes to the resort. She heads straight to her room upon arriving. She has things to do. Veggrek: ”''Belxari, have I acted in accordance with your plan?”'' Belxari: "Thank you for signing up for PrayerFacts! Did you know, each time you pray, a piece of your soul is siphoned to supply the gods with power! They have to get it from somewhere, right? To continue with PrayerFacts, pray '1' now. To stop receiving PrayerFacts, pray '2'." Veggrek: A pause, as that processes. “''1.”'' Belxari: "Dang it." Veggrek: ”''What?”'' Belxari: "Don't worry about it. Would you having acted in accordance with some plan that I totally have make you feel better?" Veggrek: ”''Of course. Or— plan is maybe the wrong word. Have I done things right? Did I do as you desired? Or, maybe better, what must I do to do your guidance justice?“'' Belxari: "For as long as you feel the need to ask me if you've done what is right, I can't say that you have. How do you feel, Veggrek?" Veggrek: ”''Scared.”'' Belxari: "Then you'll be fine." Veggrek: ”''I’m sorry— I don’t understand.”'' Belxari: "More harm is caused by fools charging blindly ahead sure in the purpose of their cause than those fearful of the damage they might do. If you're afraid of hurting someone, you'll be more careful. "Unless you mean, like, just regular 'mortal peril' afraid, in which case fair, I guess." Veggrek: ”''Well, both. But... okay. That makes me feel better. But not too much better.”'' Belxari: "Yup, Life is pain." "That's not a saying, but Xelbari's got an ad deal, so..." Veggrek: ”''Thank you for your guidance. It is an honor to put my soul to such a high purpose.”'' Belxari: "Good luck! You'll be fine!" Veggrek: ”''Really!?”'' Belxari: "Probably!" Veggrek: ”''I can’t express what a comfort that is.''” Category:OOS